


Strange Tidings

by TheDegenerateShonen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Studying, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDegenerateShonen/pseuds/TheDegenerateShonen
Summary: Ann's in real trouble now, she can't fail this next exam. Perhaps she shouldn't of slacked on her studies as much. Thankfully Kawakami is there to help her out, but she ends up discovering something that's certainly surprising. But, perhaps not in a bad way?
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Strange Tidings

To say that Ann was smart, or some prodigal genius, would push it. Not that the blonde dumb, but those brains of hers didn't match Makoto's. These were shining moments for the young woman such as English, for example.

That was a subject that bent over for her, so to speak. She never had problems with that, but other subjects such as Japanese or mathematics? Well, those would need considerably more help than not. So, what would one do in this situation then ask for help from their own teacher? Admittedly, even for Ann, it was slightly strange for the two of them to be studying at her place. All this was the young woman’s own teacher being in her room.

The entire experience was so odd. You normally don’t invite your teachers over to your place, do you? Help was what she wanted and help she would get, greeting Kawakami’s smile with her own like a mirror reflecting the same expression. The teacher was wearing the usual set of clothes that adorned her figure. She must love that yellow shirt and jean skirt.

All Ann was wearing was some loosely fitting clothes, today was a bit of a lazier one. Ann’s words blurred lazy from the lips, a sense of tiredness coming from the blonde. Obviously, she had got little sleep herself because of being stressed out about the exams coming up soon; there was no way she could fail. Dark bags starting to cling to the features and the young adult had countless sleepless nights. This wasn’t one of Ann’s shining moments of good looks.

“Ugh, sorry for well. You know my appearance; I really haven’t been sleeping the best, so it’s helpful for you to be here for me. You know?!” A cheerier tone emanated from Ann. With Kawakami here, it should be much better now.

Well, the teacher was the woman’s last wall of defense, a last hope. Ryuji wouldn't be all that much help while Akira seemed awfully busy of late. Both Ann didn’t want to pester, and she didn’t have anyone else to ask.

Kawakami was not exactly in her best element here; this was a tad bit of awkwardness. Hardly did the teacher ever roam this close to a student, but there was no way that she could say no. Not like she wants Takamaki to fail.

“I rarely do this, but I know you really need the help and what kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my students fail? We should start as early as possible to get as much done as possible. O-Oh, but we can take plenty of breaks in between. I wouldn’t want you to feel overwhelmed if we try to do too much at one time.

Getting a good grade on the exam is important, but it's just as crucial to take care of your own health too.” Ann nodded, both making themselves in the woman’s room.

First was Japanese and sure it seemed like an overly large amount of information to cover, but another person would make it go much faster than only one. The day was still young, it was only 2:00 PM and time passed hastily. Ann didn’t think two whole hours had passed already, but there was so much to do that even what was done was good progress so far. The session had mostly involved the experienced teacher watching; making sure that the blonde was on the right track leading her along.

Ann was no Makoto, but with the right partner it had felt like her mind could be a match. Quite the confidence boost through and throughout. An exhausting sigh exhaled from Ann now, wanting to have that break now more than anything which of course Kawakami approved. It was about time for one, so just like that Ann’s pencil collapsed alongside a pile of papers and books. Clear evidence of the struggle they had been going through the past few hours, or rather Ann.

Kawakami knew all the material and was helping her expertly, truly she was a massive help. The two of them sat in silence before Ann finally broke it, piercing it with a conversation. Words of praise floated to Ann’s mind, wanting to say thank you or some other thanks akin to that. That could wait for later though they weren’t done yet the sun was still beaming brightly outside.

They wouldn’t have too much longer now, however.

Although if the two of them continued having visits and sessions like this leading up to the exam, then perhaps there was hope yet. The exam was still a week away so there was still time left it wasn’t as if she was cramming it the day before. That was an experience that Ann learned before and wouldn’t do again. Some relaxation was in order and so the loose shirt that clung to her figure would go straight over the blonde’s head in an extremely easy maneuver. It was easily tossed to the side haphazardly somewhere. She didn’t mind much of where it landed at, just wanted to get it off already.

This elicited an interesting response from Kawakami, who was sitting across from Ann, a slight red blush smearing across the adult’s features. Hands clasping one over another in her lap, looking away for a moment. The intelligent teacher was acting odd now. Was it something she had done?

“H-Hey, what’s wrong did I do anything? You’re acting so odd now, all I did was take off my shirt.”

Kawakami let out a sigh and started twisting at the ends of her locks, weaving the strands with two fingers. A slight shudder in her voice, as if a tinge embarrassed at something or perhaps of the situation that had aroused now.

“Takamaki. I- well, the thing is. .” The sentence trailed off with no coherent end, not speaking anymore after the last word.

Ann really thought something was wrong. Was it a fever? Had they overdone it? Why wouldn’t she move the hands beneath that area as if trying to hide something? Ann crawled inching her body over to the older woman and gently removed the hands pushing them to the side that was blocking her lap.

Not sure what the woman is afraid of, but maybe she could give some comfort if it’s anything bad she wouldn’t judge no matter what it might be. What Ann ended up seeing was mildly shocking, a pulsating bulge beneath the woman’s attire throbbing for some attention, desperate.

A bead of sweat slid down Ann’s cheek, a hint of uncertainty trailing along with the tone of the blonde’s voice.

“Y-You have a- I-I mean, I don’t judge! Um, but I did that, huh? Let me take care of it!”

The older woman practically shrieked at such a reaction. No disgust? The teacher was expecting many reactions from horrible to wicked, but none of those protruded from Ann. Just a simple smile and a sign of nervousness. As the adult, Kawakami wanted to say that it would be wrong; indecent, unthinkable for anything between the two of them to escalate any further. Though her body craved another touch beside her own.

It had been a long time since Kawakami had another person’s touch. Not being the highest point of femininity made gaining a relationship with men difficult. With women, the majority would find the extra appendages disgusting. Yet, the aching that throbbed throughout told an entirely different story.

Barely anyone knew of this, a secret that only close friends or the such knew about. Kawakami sighed, adjusting the clothing around her frame before speaking once more serious and sturdier in the connotation.

“Fine, Takamaki. I . .suppose we could do this, this one time. But no one can know of this, understood?” Ann nodded and crept once more, cupping the adult’s cheeks, closing the distance between them further.

She wasn’t the most experienced person for these sorts of things but helping her teacher seemed like the right thing to do.

The two were lost staring aimlessly into each other’s hazes Ann’s heart beating faster and faster. Like a key thrust into a lock, their lips connected a slow hypnotic dance of tongue clashing and fighting. Gentle fingers slipped downwards, inching and crawling down the adult’s skin, stopping at the pulsating heat that surprised Ann from earlier. Breath gradually flowed from Ann’s nose, still trying to undress the flustered teacher best she could do.

“Uh, lie back. I think I can do this!” Ann and Kawakami now swapped places, the teacher planting the bushy hair of hers on the fluffy pillows near the base of the bed.

Ann herself took another breath before pulling and thumbing down the skirt, having a few difficulties along the way but ultimately doing so. Another gulp and the same was done with the white hazy panties going the same way down the naturally slim legs, stopping once they were finally off folding them neatly alongside the woman’s other attire. It was finally free now, the cock touching the chill air and throbbing. Not an abomination of size, but a touch above average. Arousal and excitement seeping fluidly from the tip. The blonde threads of beautiful hair were pushed aside to not get in the way while Ann got comfortable taking the size through her fingers feeling the pulsating sensation. A moan echoed, bouncing around the room’s walls, a sensation that sent shock waves through the teacher.

Something other than the woman’s hand now wrapped tightly around the head, moving steadily downwards, a question of affirmation appearing when Ann looked up, mouth stuffed with meat. Kawakami nodded as confirmation that she was doing good and that seemed to boost Ann’s confidence considerably. Now bobbing and sliding her tongue around the sheath, a twinge of pleasure hitting Kawakami’s body like nothing else she had experienced before.

It was a confession now that Kawakami needed this more than that was let on, but now that she was acquainted with such a sensation it was like her body was melting under the pleasure. Shakily the ragged teacher’s hand snuck forward, lightly grabbing at her partner’s steadily bobbing head, assisting or assisting as best that was now.

Honestly, the teacher would be fine with this lasting forever but that’s an impossibility there would be an end in sight and at the rate, this oral was going it would be sooner rather than later. Any person would blatantly know the scene going on. Ann wasn’t quiet or holding back from making any noise. With the entire rod now comfortably down her student’s throat, Kawakami’s eyes darted to the ceiling, allowing the heavenly oral to continue.

Was this truly her first time doing this? The movements and actions would not designate as so. In fact, quite the opposite seemed more likely as the truth. Ann was doing her best to please the older woman although the entire experience was riveting for her as well wetness popping up and forming in between the blonde’s legs. The strange taste took some getting used to but wasn’t that unusual. It was difficult to take it all completely so Ann did good enough going midway down her partner’s cock as going further would make gagging appear.

So, Ann settled on only going straight to the hilt a few times. Mainly sticking around a comfortable area bobbing up and down quicker; such actions making the older woman whisper her name more akin to a chant or mantra.

There was not much warning when it happened. Slight dizziness and the woman’s body shook, allowing the intense climax to tear violently through her body with no hesitation. Kawakami spoke, a short expletive almost leaving the woman’s lips.

“F- Fu-. .”

It was strange to see Kawakami cursing so, but considering what was happening, it was appropriate for why. Ann looked up curiously before something warm splashed against the buds of her tongue, washing like a gush of flowing water bursting down her throat. It was so astounding because of the lack of any warning, it all happened so quickly, and the seed was thick, hefty. The globs of white hotness ran down, and Ann meanwhile took it all, swallowing the strange tasting liquid. Kawakami was coming down from that incredibly high gasping to herself, and after all that Ann stood up coughing a few times.

She was attempting to catch her breath, hands swiping at her lips a few times.

“You, you could’ve said something. I didn’t know you were that close.” Ann’s voice was stuttered by the stickiness coating and invading her throat just now, but it was worth it if it made Kawakami feel good.

There was a problem though, which Ann realized upon looking down again. The woman’s cock was still pulsating and throbbing; as if it was asking for more attention beyond the service that was recently given to it.

“T-Takamaki, I’m really sorry. I just . .it felt so good that I could barely speak.”

Ann swiped her head side to side confirming it was alright, no need to worry. Such words pleasing, but the next words that left Kawakami’s mouth would tell of what would be next.

"You did this for me, then it would only be fair I did the same for you. If you’d turn around, please. Let me do this for you.”

Ann wasn’t a hundred percent sure of what was going on or what was about to happen, but she could give a guess to what. Doing did as her teacher asked Ann got up a moment before repositioning themselves with Kawakami looming over her.

They were both in this, so some trust would be expected now. Ann could tell now exactly what was about to happen so breathed in and out slowly from her nose preparing herself. The woman wasn’t a virgin, but she’d be lying if she said that there were mountains of experience under her belt. The sounds of unbuttoning and shifting of clothes were heard. The older woman was moving, readying Ann shimming those shorts down to the legs with the panties following suit. Ann looked back at Kawakami before prompting her with some words before they were to begin because goodness knows Ann didn’t want to become a mother yet.

“J-Just make sure to pull out, okay? Though I’m sure you are aware of that already.”

Kawakami teased her cock against Ann’s slit, which was wet with arousal, no doubt from the unbelievable oral that was given to her only moments before. Hands now gripped the younger woman’s hips and thrust to the hilt immediately.

This surprised Ann, making her yelp in response, resting her head on the pillow for comfort. This was way different compared to how submissive Kawakami seemed before, but that also could’ve been because Kawakami wanted to give her a good time. Hence, the small roughness. One thrust, two thrusts, and Kawakami had found her rhythm sliding easily in and out of Ann’s pussy, brushing that intense heat against the folds.

By instinct or by another force, Ann’s hands gripped harder at the fabric; sounds of the bed crunching could be heard from the bed rocking back and forth from the two of them. Ann’s entire body fired up and flared at the fullness of being stuffed with the woman’s throbbing cock, a sensation that made her voice even more noticeable. Said voice was muffled at first since Ann’s arms were covering the young woman’s mouth. These arms would fold forward, allowing that voice to no longer be muffled. From oral to intercourse now, the room filled with sounds of skin slapping roughly against one another, a chorus or orchestration of sex filling the space.

Kawakami was immensely enjoying the tight snugness of the walls clamping down against her cock with utmost intensity. It was an embarrassment, but with such a snatch such as this, it wouldn’t be long at this rate until she was hitting cloud nine a second time. Ann's voiced screeched out for more and more, that gentle voice becoming louder by every waking second.

“Please, harder! Deeper! Give it to me!”

Kawakami was gulping, throat dry and sweat beginning to drip down her face. Ann seemed to let loose now so Kawakami would do the same, a tighter grip on the young woman’s rear, which would create prints from pure exertion. 

The slick cock began twitching once more but went as fast as the woman’s body would allow, pumping with more ferocity. It would be extremely difficult to pull out from such snugness, or those were the thoughts that roamed and bubbled around the teacher’s head. No words left the teacher’s lips, only using her body to do the talking for her, which resulted in the woman fucking the blondie into the bed with fervor, speed, and strength. Ann’s room, which was only a simple studying room at first, was now a sex-filled, dungeon. Things had gotten much more out of hand than either woman was expecting. Every time Kawakami pulled out to thrust past Ann’s folds again, another sloppy moan resonated from the woman’s lips.

Hands swapping from Ann’s hips to the waist an amazing sight for the teacher. Ann’s wobbling and rocking rear every time their bodes combined in unison. With a view like that and the tugging of the woman’s walls kissing against her member every thrust, it wouldn’t be that long before the teacher’s cock would be shooting it’s love again.

Ann did not think Kawakami could be dominant. Although she’d be lying if Ann said she could get used to her teacher’s cock, how it was stretching and filling her a dozen times over. Another mind-bending orgasm was going to hit them both soon. The moans, groans, and concert of voices mixing into a hot pot of euphoric pleasure, building, and building until it snapped crumbling.

Everything broke all at once and despite what Ann said, the teacher couldn’t help herself shaking and before the woman could even blink again her cock was shooting ropes of white sizable seed into the deepest parts of Ann’s secret place. The woman unable to pull out from the snug pussy, Ann’s was tight-fitting and was squeezing her; milking Kawakami. Those thrusts becoming more lazily, sloppy until they finally halted altogether, a smile of pure pleasure smearing across the teacher’s face.

Ann’s eyes blinked blankly, knowing exactly what had just happened after all and the combination of the woman convulsing around the woman’s member, eyes spinning. Ann's body barely even moved, the orgasm hitting her so hard that all that occurred was weak breathes passing from Ann's lips. The cream burst with force, splattering the woman’s walls white, so much that the aftermath was clear. That being the trail of white dripping down to the woman’s shorts, spreading and making a pool of bodily fluids.

What had just happened in those fast moments hit Ann's mind like a freight train. Too many varying emotions to count pulsing through Ann’s body. Things had escalated so fast and hard. The only thing the student said was . .

“. .F-Fuck, I hope I don’t get pregnant from this.”


End file.
